TwilightMy Sister the Vampire Crossover
by Readingallthetime
Summary: Twilight and My sister the Vampire. Two different types of vampires i guess met. What would happen? Funny that these two authors have the same initials. S.M. Stephenie Meyer and Sienna Mercer. One-Shot. Rated K. A very descriptive i think, meeting of Ivy and Bella. BTW: I suck at Titles and Summaries. Sorry.


Ivy Vega and Isabella Cullen met in the woods one day.

Background knowledge

Ivy was just finished delivering a package to a woman who took care of her mother when she was in labor. She was speeding home when she bumped into Isabella Cullen who was hunting.

Ivy's POV

"Omph!" I was dashing home so i could make it in time for dinner at home with my sister and father. Then i bumped into someone with dark coloured hair. Who was this person which impact was so hard? I caught in the corner of my eyes that the person who bumped was also getting up ready to run but what is this person? Surely not a human but what? We both got up and her eyes widen with fear. She must have thought about leaving before i realise but that isn't going to work. She tried to ran past me as i grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Not so fast." She looked like a 19 year old woman but her face was so pale that if i wasn;t a vampire, i would have thought she was not real. Her eyes were gold stars shinning down at me. "Who are you?"

"I could say the same to you. Dark make-up, goth, blue eyes, strong, my question would be a little different. WHAT are you?" The lady asked. Wow! she is cold.

"I asked first!" I whined. Where did that come from. Since when am i so immature?

"Fine. I'll give it to you little girl. I am Isabella Cullen. Before is Swan. Prefer Bella. And well i am not sure if i can trust you for a secret." She has a bit of attitude and well she talks in a mysterious way. She looks so young and she is already married? I wonder...

"Well i am Ivy Vega/Lazar. Stick with Vega though. And i am also not sure if i can trust you with a secret." I quoted from her, "You have pale features, which make me wonder and your eyes are turning colour. I wonder what does that mean."

"If i told you, you would not believe me." She said.

"If i told you, you would not believe me either." I mimicked her, "I know so weird stuff. Just wondering if your weird can be weirder than mine." She looked confused for a second, so i decided to give her a clue. The sun has gone down by that time therefore, i removed my contacts. She gasped at the sight off my violet eyes.

"Your eyes are amazing." Her cold tone still lingered a bit but it has turned mostly to a friendly one. Something smells fishy. How did she manage to know what colour my eyes were in the dark. There is not much lights as we were in a woods.

"Thanks! I can say the same for your. How they turned from yellow to black. Do you mind explaining "What are you?" She thought for a moment and said,

"Well Ivy, seems that we have something in common."

"Well Bella, what makes you think we have something in common and what type of in common do you mean?"

"Our eyes. Colours are surprisingly very unique and special. Our skin tone, very pale. Our speed and strength, not very normal. And we can both see well in the dark." I am having my doubts here could she be like me? But no way. She does not seem to be like me and by the looks of it, she does not seem to have aged for quiet a while. I wonder...

"Well, so... who are we then?" I said.

"I don't know but will you blame me for saying that you are not human?" I gasp. She knew? Or is she guessing.

"I don't blame you. But what are you? I know that you are not human."

"Why don't we say what we are together? That way, we can stop arguing."

"Agree." We looked into each others' eyes and somehow, my vampire instinct knew that i should say it...now.

"I am a vampire." Two voices twisted together in a inhuman speed. No normal humans could ever make out the sound.

WELL THAT ENDS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT. I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW HOW A ONE-SHOT GOES BUT I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A SHOT.(THAT TURNED OUT TO BE QUITE A NICE SENTENCE) TELL ME HOW IT WENT. REVIEW!

~~~R.A.T.T(J) ~~~


End file.
